


Let’s be Alone Together

by Theblinddreamer215



Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: Drew isn’t handling Sheamus’s betrayal varry well. Will he be able to get comforted by someone unexpected?
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Roman Reigns
Series: Fanfiction‘s for whenever I get mad. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133084
Kudos: 9





	Let’s be Alone Together

"Who are ya, huh? Now, he may wanna take the high road on all this, but I sure as hell don't."  
Drew sighed, staring at Edge and his best friend Sheamus. He didn't know how it even came to this. Drew was only trying to congratulate Edge, who expected him to kick his head off? Then, Sheamus comes, and defends him?  
"Sheamus, mate, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I got this one." He said, not looking away from his annoyed best friend. He saw how Sheamus seemed to tense up at his words. "He just wants to fight someone." Drew told himself, hoping he was right. Sheamus couldn't want his title, right?  
"Edge, you won the royal rumble last night. You gonna make your decision or am I gonna make it for you?" Drew was ready. He was always ready for a fight, and it would be exciting to fight a legend like Edge.  
Edge stares right back into Drew's icy blue eyes as he says, "I've been in this game a very long time. I'll be on the look out for my opponent. But Drew, you got a very big target on your back man. You're playing a dangerous game here." Drew saw Edge's gaze turn to Sheamus, who's face slowly started to turn bright red. Drew was reminded of a few months ago, when Matt had given him the name Fire face. He realized that it was a good fit.  
"What you looking at me for? You wanna say something?" Drew sent his friend a look. "Stay calm." He mouthed. Sheamus just glared back. Drew was starting to feel a bit scared, but he wouldn't show it.  
"Listen, you will know when I make my choice. But just so you know, whoever I choose, I will leave wrestle mania as a champion." With those words, Edge turned and walked away, Sheamus and Drew looking after him.  
Drew didn't know what to think as he listened to Edge's theme song. Sure he could be facing Edge soon, but what if he chose Reigns? But, he wouldn't right? I mean, why else would he come out here and confront him? "He's probably gonna pick you." He told himself. Drew was to busy lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't see the look change in his friends eyes. He didn't see him move untill it was to late.  
Drew felt the blow on his jaw, and he was on the ground. At first, he was confused. "What happened?" He thought, trying to ignore the sharp stab of pain in his jaw. "How did I get on the ground? where was Sheamus?"  
When Drew looked up, he felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice on him. There was Sheamus, his best friend of twenty years, looking down at him, a slight smirk on his face. It clicked in his head, and he looked away from him. Sheamus attacked him. Sure they fight a lot, but most of it was harmless. Now though...  
"This is different." He said an hour later. He didn't know how he got there, talking to Charli Caruso. In fact he didn't know how he was even able to leave the ring. When he saw his best friend turning his back on him, Drew had felt another kind of pain. It was heartbreak. He never thought that Sheamus would leave him, especially not like that.  
Anyway, all he remembered was slowly making his way backstage. A few of his coworkers tried stopping him, and ask him if he was okay. Drew had wanted to hit all of them. Of course he wasn't okay. He just lost a friend because of his stupid title! How could he be okay?"  
"I don't know what to say." He continued, feeling a lump form in his throat. "No!" He thought. "You can't let him see how weak you are. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry." But it was just so fucking hard to be strong right now! He took several deep breaths, but he could tell it wasn't working. He could hear the pain in his voice, and he was sure everyone could hear it as well. Sheamus had won.  
"Sheamo. If you're willing to throw away our twenty year friendship. All the ups, the downs, for fuck's sake we spent Christmas day in a diner together, because we didn't have anyone else. You wonna throw it away over this, then so be it. You want the match? You've got it."  
He immediately turned away, and quickly walked out of there. He could feel the tears run down his face, and he was glad the cameras couldn't see them. He still couldn't believe it. His friend left him because of a stupid title? He let out an angry growl, and threw the title as hard as he could. He hated to see it! Hated the fact that it took away one of the most important people to him! He just wanted it away from him! He didn't even look at where it fell, instead, he let out a wail of pain, and fell to the ground, body racked in sobs. Who was he kidding? He couldn't just forget about this! He couldn't just ignore the fact that a fucking title was more important then him. That their friendship basically meant nothing to the Celtic ass hole. "God, Keith had been right the whole time." He thought, thinking of his other friend. Sure, they fought for the title, but that was because he earned it. Keith didn't just spirit bomb him then just leave him. But, would he? If he hadn't gotten the chance, would he be like Sheamus and just take it? Drew put his head in his hands. He couldn't trust anyone now. He was on his own.  
A few minutes later, Drew was still on the ground, head in his hands. He had stopped crying, but he still felt the pain in his chest and in his jaw. He was at least grateful that Keith didn't show up to say I told you so. He wouldn't be able to deal with that right now.  
"Well, well, well, looks like someone finally learned." Drew jumped when he heard that voice. It was quiet and deep, and Drew was confused. "He couldn't be here right?" He thought. No way the hot Samoan was on raw. It was probably just his imagination. Although, he wasn't sure why he would be thinking of Reigns, especially right now.  
"Reigns?" He asked, hating how awful he sounded. The voice laughed. "The one and only." He said. "Why are you here?" Drew asked. Roman laughed again. "I'm not there Drew, you called me. Not quite sure how you got my number though." Despite the way he was feeling, Drew couldn't help but blush. He may or may not have asked Jey for his number when he went to smackdown in november. He had been trying to get the courage to text him. There was no way he would tell him that though.  
"I... I don't know." He said, picking up his phone. I didn't know how I even called anyone." There was a sigh on the phone. "Whatever you say champ." He said. Drew tried to take a deep breath, but he let out one last sob instead. "So, I'm guessing Sheamus decided to once again be a selfish prick?" Roman asked. Drew growled at the mention of his now ex friend. "Yes, he did. I'm fine though. I don't need him." Drew heard Roman sigh again. "We already know that's a lie." He said, voice surprisingly gentle. Drew expected him to be mocking him or something. Not acting like he cared.  
"Shut up Reigns. I'm not in the mood for your bull shit." Drew said. "Clearly you don't mind me being here because you haven't hung up on me yet." Roman replied, still in the gentle tone. Drew couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face. "Perhaps I hate being the one that hangs up on people." He said. Roman let out a breath of a laugh. "Sure, whatever you say Drew." Before Drew could say anything, he heard the voice of the one person he didn't wonna see.  
"That title will be mine soon. Then, it will be me who faces that no good prick Edge." He was a few halls away, but he was coming. He could hear him talk to Randy Orton, and his heart broke again. He already found a friend.  
"Drew, calm down man." He only half heard Roman's voice over the phone. He was to busy panicking. He didn't want to be seen like this. "I... I have to go." He said to the phone, then he hung up. As the footsteps got closer, Drew grabbed his title, and made a run towards his locker room. It didn't appear as though Sheamus had seen him, but maybe he just didn't care. Either way, Drew was happy. He pushed open the door to the empty locker room, and fell against the door. "God, if only fan's could see me now." He thought, as he leaned against the wall. "There strong confident champ crying over his friend stabbing him in the back. Roman had been right. It was lonely being a champion.  
About half an hour later, Drew was watching the main event on the small screen that was in the room. He didn't really care who won. He was just glad he could leave soon. He had already changed, even though he didn't get to fight. He was just waiting for... He looked down. Sheamus wouldn't be taking him home. In fact, he was probably going to ride with Orton now. "Looks like I'm going to ride with some of the crew." He thought, and picked up his bag.  
Just then, he heard a knock at the door. Drew went very still. Was it Sheamus? Was he going to kick him again? Drew's breathing began to speed up. "Oh hell no." He thought, trying to calm down. He was not about to have a panic attack. No, he was going to face Sheamus like a man, and hopefully be able to punch him in the face.  
Drew stood, and made his way to the door. Then, taking a deep breath, he threw it open. With out looking, he threw a punch, hoping to hear the sound of Sheamus in pain. Instead, he felt a hand grab his fist before it hit there face. "Great." Drew thought. "I was to slow." He tried to pull his hand away, but the grip only tightened. "Let go Sheamus." Drew growled. The hand that held his fist began to slowly unclench his fingers. "I'm not Sheamus Drew." Drew quickly pulled his hand back, and slowly backed away. "Reigns?" He asked in disbelief. Roman pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Thought you might want some company." He said. Drew just stared at the samoan, trying to make sense of every thing. "You came all the way here? But, why?" Roman just laughed, and sat down on a bench, motioning for Drew to join him. "Like I said, thought you might need someone." Drew very slowly made his way over to him, and sat on the arm of the bench. "Yes, but why exactly did you come? I thought I was a secondary champion. Also, wasn't I supposed to thank you or whatever?" Roman sighed. "Look Drew, you may be a secondary champion." He said, holding up a hand to stop Drew's protest. "That doesn't mean you deserve to lose a friend. Trust me, you're not the only one either. I'd say I lost my family to it before." Drew was confused. "You mean Jey? I thought he was helping you." Roman laughed but it didn't have any Humor in it. "Sure he's helping me. Doesn't mean he likes it. Think I lost him when I attacked his brother. I can tell he's just waiting for the right time to take this from me." Drew let out a sigh, and leaned against the wall, one hand absentmindedly playing with a strong of Roman's beautiful black hair. He didn't know why he was doing it, but Roman didn't seem to mind, so he continued. "I guess I should have seen it coming then?" Drew said, twisting the strand of hair around his finger. "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any better." Roman replied, slightly leaning against Drew's hand.  
They just sat there for a few minutes, Roman and Drew talking about whatever they think of, the match long forgotten on the screen. "He's not that bad." Drew thought, watching Roman as he smiled. "Guess we both have things in common now. We both have people that left us."  
"So, you need a ride home?" Roman asked. Drew nodded. "Yeah, I came here with..." He stopped talking, but Roman seemed to understand. "Don't worry about it. I'll take you." He said, and pulled Drew up. "Are you sure Mate? I don't want to be any more trouble for you." "Don't be stupid. I chose to come here. Now, I want to take you home." Drew smiled. "If you're sure then." Roman smiled as well, and opened the door for him. "Such a gentleman." Drew teased. Roman laughed and playfully shoved him out of the room. "Let's go you idiot." He said. "Want to drink?" Drew asked. Roman frowned. "Do you do this every night?" "Do what?" "You drink whenever something good or bad happens in your life?" Drew frowned. "You have a lot to learn about Reigns." He said as they got in to Roman's dark blue porsche. "Tell me then." He said, as he pulled away from the Arena. "It's easy. We have celebratory drinking, and we have heartbreak drinking. They're different, as the name says." Roman smiled. "You forgot, I'm Drew and I just wonna drink." He said. Drew laughed. "Yes, there's that one to."  
A few minutes later, they pulled up to a large house with a tall gate. "Well, someone's spoiled." Roman said laughing. "Hey, I got this when I became WWE champion. I deserve to get a nice place." Drew replied, with a light laugh. "So, do you want to come in and drink then?" Roman stared at him for a minute then nodded. "Let's see if you also spoil yourself with alcohol." "Hey mate, leave my expensive scottish whiskey alone." "Scottish whiskey huh?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Drew let out a huff. "Fine, I also have Dom Perignon." Roman burst out laughing. "Well then, I can't wait to go inside then."

About half an hour later, Roman was laying on one of the sofas, a glass of wine in his hand. Drew was leaning against the couch, his head against Roman's knee, and he was drunk. Very drunk. He had a half empty bottle of scotch beside him, and it had been full when he first started on it. Roman was starting to worry about the scottish man. He knew that Drew was used to drinking this much, but that didn't make him any calmer.  
I think you should stop." He said, reaching out to move the bottle. "No Mate, I need more." Drew said, lightly slapping Roman's hand away. "Well, at least he didn't blow up on me." He thought, watching as Drew took another sip from the bottle. "I feel so stupid Rome." Drew said. Roman looked at Drew, surprised at the name. "He must be out of it." Roman thought. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Why?" He asked. Drew sighed and leaned against the touch. "Many reasons Roman." He said. "Some, I don't think I should say." "Oh, and why not?" Roman asked, slowly sitting up. Drew frowned. "Cause you might punch me in the face." He said. "They can't be that bad right?" Drew only laughed. "Whatever you say mate. I guess we'll just have to find out."  
Roman leaned back against the couch, and motioned for Drew to sit beside him. Drew did, having to hold on to Roman as he did. Roman tried to ignore how his heart started beating faster with how close he was to the pretty Scottish man. He guessed it was normal to feel like that around him, with his blue eyes, black hair, and the sexy as hell accent, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. As far as he knew, Drew was straight.  
After Drew got on the couch, he sighed. "Okay, reasons why Drew is an idiot." He said, taking another drink from the bottle. "First, I trusted Sheamus. I trusted him to have my back, even though I knew it's been a while since he held the title. I should have realized that my best friend would eventually start to think for himself. Truth is Roman, I don't blame him. Not at all. I guess I just wish he could have just asked me for a shot instead of kicking me in front of everyone."  
Roman let out a breath, and took one of Drew's hands. "They're soft." He thought kind of surprised. He expected Drew to have like rough and calloused hands or whatever. He gave Drew's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me Drew, I know how you feel. My own brother Seth did the same to me and Dean. It hurt, so much, but in the end it all worked out. If Sheamus is doing this to you, just know that it will all be okay. You gave him a title match right? Well then you can just beat him, and he'll know he turned his back on you for nothing. Then, he'll try to come back to you." "Then what do I do?" Drew's blue eyes were wide, and it reminded Roman of a young child. He smiled, and began playing with Drew's fingers. "Then you do whatever you think is right." He said. Drew let out a groan, and his head fell on Roman's shoulder. "You're not helping." He said dramatically. Roman couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful man beside him. He just wanted to lean over and kiss him, to tell him that Roman would be there for him no matter what, but he held back. He couldn't do that, not when he was this drunk, and straight as fuck! Instead, he just wrapped an arm around him. "So Drew, you said you had something that might make me punch you?" Drew frowned. "Umm, let's not talk about that." He said. "Drew?" Roman said, Letting go of him. Drew sighed. "Fine." He said, then quickly moved away from him. "I'll tell you, but I have to be over here. Then I'll be able to run if you decide to hit me." Roman frowned at Drew. "Get back here." He growled. Roman saw a scared look cross his face, but he didn't move. Roman sighed again. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. Roman growled and leapt towards Drew. The slightly smaller Drew tried to move away, but Roman grabbed him, and pinned him to the sofa. "I don't think so." He said, staring down into the face of the guy he's had a crush on four about two years. He was biting his lip, and just staring back at Roman. He looked nervous.  
"Get off of me Rome." He said quietly, but Roman didn't listen. He kept staring down at him, waiting for him to speak.  
Drew tried to look away, but Roman grabbed his face and made him look at him. "Drew, I know whatever it is that's you need to tell me is bothering you. Just tell me and you'll feel better." "Will I though Reigns?" Drew demanded, sitting up. "Will I feel better after what I tell you? Cause I really fucking doubt it. I know it will just get me hurt in the end. I'll forget about it soon enough. It's no big deal."  
Roman grabbed both of Drew's wrists, and pushed him back down. Roman could see a few tears in the corner of his eyes. Roman slowly reached out and wiped them away.  
"You can trust me Drew." He said gently, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Drew let out a shaking breath and nodded. "Tha gaol agam ort." He whispered, before his lips cought Roman's in a gentle kiss.  
Roman was shocked. Because of both the kiss and the thing Drew had said. Roman had only heard it once before when his cousins had bothered Drew about it a few years ago. They had heard him say it to Sheamus before, and they wouldn't stop teasing him for it afterward. Drew had told him he loved him?  
Drew immediately pulled away, a look of horror on his face. "Fuck! I'm so sorry Roman. I... I don't know what came over me, I just..." Drew pushed Roman off of him then ran upstairs.  
Roman sat there, wondering what to do. Should he follow him? That was surely the right thing to do. Drew looked awful. He had to check on him.  
Roman stood and slowly made his way upstairs. Roman was surprised that Drew made it up there. He was really drunk, so he expected him to have fallen or something.  
As Roman reached the top of the stairs, he heard a loud crash from one of the rooms. "Shit!" Roman said, and ran down the hall. He tried to open the door and growled when it was locked. "Sorry about this." He thought, then kicked it open.  
When he first walked in, he didn't see the problem. The room was mostly clean. Was he in the wrong room? Before he turned to leave he looked around the room one last time. He froze. Drew was standing in a pile of broken glass. He was just staring at the place where Roman guessed a mirror should have been.  
"What the hell Drew." Roman said, walking over to him. Drew quickly took a step back. "I'm fine." He said. "Don't you dare lie to me." Roman snapped, grabbing Drew by the wrist and pulling him into a bathroom. "What the hell caused you to break the fucking mirror?" Roman demanded, pushing Drew on to the counter. Drew just glared back at Roman, and he didn't say anything. "Will you fucking speak?" Roman growled, grabbing Drew's hand. "Why the hell do you care Reigns?" Drew asked, trying to pull his hand away. Roman sighed. "Don't shot down on me." He said, then took a look at the hand.  
The first thing Roman saw was glass. Several peaces of it were in his hand. His hand was also covered in blood, and he could see several cuts as well.  
"Fucking hell." Roman said, then picked up a few things. "I'm gonna have to take this glass out." He said. Drew was watched him, his face blank. "Do you know what you're doing?" Roman shrugged. "Partly?" He said, sounding more like a question. Drew nodded. "Okay then. If I die I'll know who to haunt." Roman laughed quietly and began removing the glass.  
"Roman?" Drew asked a few minutes later. "Yeah?" Roman was cleaning the cuts now. "You hate me now huh?" He asked. Roman laughed. "Why would I be?" "what do you mean? I fucking kissed you mate!" Drew looked truly upset, which made Roman laugh a little. "What's so funny?" Drew demanded. "The fact that you think I'd be mad at you." He replied. "You should be! I just randomly kissed you!" Roman laughed again. "Yes, and you told me you loved me to." Drew's face went very pale. "You... you understood me?" "Don't you remember when me and the twins heard you saying that to Sheamus? We kept asking you what it meant."  
Drew tried to pull away yet again, but Roman just stepped in front of him. "Please just let me go. I already embarrassed myself enough." He looked desperate, and Roman felt bad for him. "Drew, you have to relax." He said, carefully wrapping his hand. "I don't hate you for saying that. In fact..." Roman cupped Drew's face and slowly leaned forward. "Ou te alofa ia te oe." He whispered then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


End file.
